1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for conducting automated searches. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for performing automated geographical searches with autonomous agents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Robots are increasingly employed for dull, dirty and dangerous tasks. For many diverse applications, there is a need for a system or method for controlling teams of three to 20 robots in cooperative missions, with minimal human supervision. Teams of robots are used underwater to comb bays for mines and researchers are using robots to monitor the ocean chemistry for changes. Missions are being considered by NASA that might utilize teams of robots. Commercial robots are becoming cheaper and will be used for research, search and rescue, and other applications.
In this regard, the robots are typically controlled with a centralized system. A centralized planner typically ascertains how to partition tasks among the robots and allocates the tasks with specific coordination primitives. Each robot has a state in the search space. Data with respect to the location of each robot must be communicated to the centralized processor, analyzed for coordination and communicated back to the robots.
This centralized approach is bandwidth intensive and is therefore not easily scalable. This limits this approach for more demanding current and future applications.
Hence, a need exists in the art for a decentralized approach which would allow robots to operate autonomously yet cooperatively with minimal data flow therebetween.